Warriors: Cold Frost
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Flurrypelt, the ThunderClan deputy, has enough to deal with; Leaf-Bare, battles, and the secret that his mother is the leader of ThunderClan. However, when Brokenleg discovers a prophecy, Flurrypelt can only hope that ThunderClan doesn't perish. At least that's what he believes. (T Because I'm Paranoid, English Because It's Written in English)
1. Prologue

"Let the gathering begin!"

Cliffstar, the muscular brown WindClan leader gazed down at the other warriors below. There was Frothstar, the pale gray RiverClan she-cat, who stood next to Thicketstar the cat with the bushy, tangled, orange fur. Most respected of them all, however, was Snowstar the ThunderClan leader. Cliffstar was warlike, Frothstar wasn't strong, and Thicketstar, they say, is a cat no one could trust. Snowstar was strong, calm, and trustworthy. ThunderClan were proud to serve her, and the other clans made sure they didn't mess with her.

Frothstar turned to Cliffstar. "You first, as always?"

"Of course, and I assume Snowstar is going last, as always?" Cliffstar faced Snowstar. Cliffstar's voice was a deep, growl-like sound, but his eyes always revealed whether he was aggressive at the moment. Right now, he was calm, as he should be during a gathering.

Snowstar nodded. "Of course, Cliffstar. Now, continue the gathering or else we'll be standing here until our rears are frozen stuck to this rock."

Cliffstar ignored the remark and turned to the assembled cats below. "My clan is doing well these past few months, and I hope it remains that way. Prey is growing scarce, but we are managing to survive."

Frothstar nodded and went next. "Fish is plentiful at the moment. Our new apprentice, Darkpaw, is doing well, especially at catching fish." A black she-cat in the crowd backed away a bit, embarrassed from the mention of her name. "As for fighting, our warriors have been training our apprentices well at it, and we suspect we will soon be a strong, healthy clan. At least, I hope it turns out that way."

Thicketstar went after Frothstar. "Cliffstar and Frothstar speak of health, while my clan suffers from an illness." He opened his mouth as if he was going to add something to the previous statement, changed his mind, and said something different. "Prey has hidden away in the cold, and my clan is starving. The few prey we catch is scrawny. My clan would normally cheer when kits have been born, but this time, we worry the new kits will just be more mouths to feed until they die from cold."

Despite Thicketstar's reputation, cats could easily see that ShadowClan was, indeed, starved and sick. Their stomachs were empty, their ribs were visible, and quite a few of them were coughing, with the stench of sickness in the air around them. Thicketstar, when his cats arrived, waned the other cats to stay away before the other clans got sick, too.

"My turn, I assume." Snowstar said. Thicketstar nodded. "Alright. ThunderClan has been struggling with finding prey, and, like ShadowClan, has a bit of sickness in the air, which we assume is either greencough or whitecough. Our medicine cat is doing well at healing them, but one cat has died, and it was our deputy, Mousescar. When we return, the deputy will be appointed. Other than that, ThunderClan has been peaceful. However, be alert. We all never know if peace will be broken."

The other three nodded at Snowstar's last words.

(Timeskip)

Fernspot, a green-eyed she-cat, turned to Snowstar as they walked back to ThunderClan. "Snowstar?"

"I'm listening."

"Do you think we should help ShadowClan. They really need help."

Snowstar turned to Fernspot as if the idea was crazy. "ShadowClan's problem isn't ThunderClan's problem. We'll deal with it if it ever affects us." she growled.

"I was just saying..." Fernspot mumbled, and didn't speak until they returned to camp.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been almost a moon, and Flurrypelt still couldn't believe he was made deputy.

When Snowstar returned to camp, she had immediately called for a meeting and made Flurrypelt deputy. At first, Flurrypelt assumed it was because of his secret, but Snowstar soon told him otherwise, after the meeting.

"Flurrypelt, before you think of anything of the sort, no, I did not make you deputy because you're my son. I chose you because you are a hardworking, loyal member of my clan, and I hope it remains that way." Snowstar told him. "I lied your way into this clan when you were just a kit, and I do not want you to get me kicked out." His father, Stormstrike, as well as Flurrypelt himself thought otherwise, though both him and Stormstrike kept that a secret from Snowstar. The rest of the clan either thought the same thing Snowstar said or assumed it was favoritism or pity, as Snowstar lead the clan to believe Flurrypelt's parents were killed by a fox.

As Flurrypelt thought about this over a mouse, Snowstar approached him with a crow in her mouth (one of her favorite prey). She sat down next to him and took a bite from her meal. Flurrypelt turned to his mother. "What do you need?"

Snowstar swallowed her crow. "Remember last moon, when I said I didn't want you coming to the Gathering?" she asked.

"Yes. You said it was because you needed someone to watch the camp since Mousescar died." Flurrypelt replied.

Before taking another bite of the crow, Snowstar said, "Well, tonight, I decided that I may as well let you come. It'll be your first Gathering as deputy. I put Honey-eyes in charge for tonight instead."

Flurrypelt jumped up. "Thank you!" he said out loud, drawing attention to himself. He slowly settled back down once he noticed the cats watching him. "Sorry."

Snowstar swallowed. "No need to apologize." she told him. "Gatherings are exciting for me, too."

"Flurrypelt," a voice whispered behind him. Flurrypelt turned around to see a black tom with an oddly-crooked front leg.

"What do you need, Brokenleg?" Flurrypelt asked. Brokenleg, ThunderClan's medicine cat, turned around and limped away, gesturing for Flurrypelt to follow with his head.

Snowstar stood up to follow, but Brokenleg stopped and turned around to face her. "No, I only need Flurrypelt. Earlier, he told me he had a headache, so I need to see if he's alright after the herbs I gave him."

Brokenleg then started walking to his den, with Flurrypelt following, confused. He never complained about a headache in such a long time. Brokenleg must be hiding something.

They had reached the Medicine Cat Den. The scent of the herbs made Flurrypelt feel calm. A pair of bright yellow eyes faced him in the dark. "Flurrypelt, there's been a prophecy." Brokenleg said.

"A prophecy?" he whispered. "What does it say? Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Brokenleg said, "Stream and Blaze Will Unite, and Storm Will Break Apart, Leaving Only Cold Frost."

"Why can't Snowstar hear?"

"I'll tell her later."

That sounded like a lie.

"Plus, why tell me instead of Snowstar in the first place?"

Brokenleg was silent.

"Does it have to do with-"

"Shh, Snowstar's calling for the cats that are coming to the Gathering. You need to go quickly."

Flurrypelt left the den, watching as Snowstar lead her group of cats outside camp. He quickly ran to catch up to them, excited for the gathering.


	3. Chapter 2

ThunderClan was the first clan to come. Next came WindClan, then came RiverClan and ShadowClan together. Flurrypelt enjoyed seeing the little island full up with many new cats. Snowstar stood on the rock gracefully, with the cold wind ruffling her fur (in fact, the wind was blowing hard enough to mess up everyone's perfectly-groomed fur). All of the cats, familiar and strange, young and old, were chatting happily, even ShadowClan.

A brown tabby that smelled of ShadowClan passed by Flurrypelt. He was skinny, but his ribs didn't show and he didn't smell of sickness. Strange, Fernspots had told him about the horrible condition ShadowClan was last moon. "Hey," Flurrypelt called out to the strange cat, not knowing why he had done so in the first place. The brown tabby turned to him, staring at him with leaf-green eyes in curiousity.

'Think of something,' Flurrypelt told himself. "Glad to see ShadowClan has recovered."

The tabby smiled. "I'm glad, too. Being sick is about as fun as falling in the lake. Long story."

"I'm just curious about how you guys recovered so quickly."

"Well, Thicketstar will tell us. I want it to be a surprise, because I think it'll be interesting." the cat said. "By the way, I'm Oakfur."

"I'm Flurrypelt."

"Furrypelt?"

"No, Flurrypelt."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Oakfur was about to say something when Cliffstar had announced that the Gathering would begin. As always, Cliffstar started.

"WindClan isn't doing good with prey, but it is doing better than last time. How long our supply of prey lasts is unknown, but for now, WindClan is doing well."

Frothstar usually went next, but this time, both her and Thicketstar walked forwards and faced the cats in the clearing. "RiverClan used to have a good supply of prey just for us, but we have decided to share with ShadowClan to help with the sickness they were battling. We are letting them regain their strength with our herbs and food, and that, unfortunately, leaves our clan with only half of what we normally have. However, we do not regret this descision. All clans must survive, I believe. We have to help each other in our times of need."

"And ShadowClan will be forever thankful." Thicketstar said. "We have banished the sickness from our clan, and, although both us and RiverClan are weak, we are alive, and that's all that matters at this moment. We believe that both RiverClan and ShadowClan will become as strong as it was before, if not stronger."

"Remember," Snowstar spoke up. "We don't know what the future will bring. Be careful."

"Of course, Snowstar." Thicketstar said. "We are done. You may go next."

"This last moon, ThunderClan has done well. Sickness is gone, and we have a new deputy, Flurrypelt. Our only concern is now food."

Oakfur turned to Flurrypelt in surprise. "You're deputy?!"

"Yeah..." Flurrypelt said, embarrassed.

"How's it like?"

"Hard."

Fernspots padded up to the two warriors. "Shh, they're speaking." she whispered.

"We must stay alert this Leaf-Bare. Keep our eyes open. Listen for any subtle sound. Who knows what will happen next? StarClan knows." Snowstar always concluded her speeches with warnings, which, to many cats, was odd. The leaders, however, nodded in agreement as they do every gathering. Even Thicketstar, the untrustworthy ShadowClan leader, smiled at her words.

(Timeskip)

"All cats old enough to hunt, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

This was the first thing Flurrypelt heard when he woke up. He drowsily walked towards where his mother was yelling, along with other sleepy cats. He hadn't even sat down when Snowstar continued the meeting.

"If you were at the gathering, then you must've heard that RiverClan and ShadowClan have started helping each other."

Immediately, Flurrypelt heard a few gasps of surprise.

"They said that they'll help each other and eventually become the strongest of all clans. Well, power is dangerous, and we must teach RiverClan a lesson."

Flurrypelt perked up. "You don't mean..."

"We attack tomorrow at Sunhigh. They won't know what hit them. Fernspots will stay back to care for the elders, queens, and kits alongside Brokenleg, while his apprentice, Golden-eyes, will come with us."

Brokenleg jumped up, fur bristling. "Not to fight, I hope!" he cried.

Snowstar shook her head. "Of course not. She'll be there to help heal any injuries that must be healed immediately."

"Oh." Brokenleg let his fur down and relaxed.

"I do not want to hear anyone argue with me. Even Flurrypelt. Clan dismissed."

With that, Snowstar jumped down and entered her den, leaving her cats confused.


	4. Chapter 3

"The prophecy is happening."

Flurrypelt had been called into the Medicine Cat den before the battle by Brokenleg, claiming that Flurrypelt said he had another headache. Was this what he wanted to say? "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The prophecy. Stream and Blaze will unite, and Storm will break apart, leaving only Cold Frost. It was bound to happen, I knew it, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Frothstar is the Stream. The Blaze is Thicketstar. The rest of the prophecy, too..."

"How?"

"...you should head off. Snowstar might want you to come out soon so you could join the battle."

"Alright, then." Flurrypelt knew better than to argue with the medicine cat, so he left his den and joined the patrol that was going to fight. Snowstar, who was facing the cats in her patrol, turned around and started to run through the entrance, heading towards RiverClan.

(Timeskip)

"ThunderClan, attack!"

The uncertain cats of ThunderClan charged forwards into RiverClan camp. Flurrypelt tackled the first cat he saw: a black apprentice. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and he was certain she could sense his regret as he scratched and bit the apprentice. She soon tore away and ran off.

Looking around, Flurrypelt could see all the other cats doing the same thing as him. Fernspots weakly slashed at a muscular tom, who easily evaded her blows without even unsheathing his claws. Two siblings, Dawnshine and Duskheart, were facing against a queen, who had been guarding the nursery with all her might but quickly calmed down as she saw the cats had no intention of harming the kits. Dawnshine and Duskheart weren't even trying to harm the queen, either.

Snowstar, however, was fighting Frothstar with all her might, and Frothstar did the same. The muscular tom Fernspots had been fighting quickly decided to leave Fernspots and help Frothstar. Otherwise, it was all quiet. Flurrypelt felt as if he could relax...

"ShadowClan, attack!"

ShadowClan cats poured into the camp, tackling any ThunderClan warrior. 'Oh no.'

Suddenly, yowls of surprise filled the clearing as cats started to truly fight. Fernspots was tackled by a ginger ShadowClan tabby. Dawnshine and Duskheart suddenly found themselves facing against a tortoiseshell heavily covered in scars. Thicketstar himself ran towards Frothstar and Snowstar and dragged Snowstar away, and tossed her aside like fresh-kill.

Before Flurrypelt could go help Snowstar, he was tackled by someone who smelled of herbs. Looking up, he found himself facing a dark gray tabby with blue eyes, one of them clouded. His fur smelled like herbs, with poppy seeds and bits of leaves tangled into it. Even his breath smelled like the bittersweet scent of medicine mixed with flowers and honey. His attacker was a medicine cat.

"How dare you attack RiverClan!" the medicine cat hissed, aiming a blow at Flurrypelt's face. He quickly kicked off the medicine cat and stood up, watching to see what the medicine cat would do next.

The medicine cat leaped at Flurrypelt, but before either of them could do anything, Thicketstar tackled the medicine cat. "Stormeye, I know you wanted to fight, but some of our cats have injuries!" he scolded.

Stormeye sighed and turned around, searching for the injured cats. Flurrypelt watched to see what Thicketstar was going to do next. He faced him and spoke. "I don't want to fight this battle. It's unneeded. Snowstar won't stop, though. Right?" he said in a low voice.

"Well, yeah. She's a pretty determined leader." Flurrypelt replied, not entirely sure what was going on.

Thicketstar let out a sigh, as if he couldn't bear to say what he was about to say. "What if," he said. "She found out her own son was injured during the battle?"

"What? She has no son." Flurrypelt said, sounding convincingly confused. Thicketstar shook his head.

"She does. I know." he said. "You."

With that, Thicketstar pounced on Flurrypelt, who collapsed underneath the greater warrior's weight. Flurrypelt struggled to get up and fight back, but he couldn't. Thicketstar dealt bites and scratches to him as he struggled. Finally, Thicketstar stopped, and yowled out what sounded like a victory screech.

Snowstar (who was still fighting Frothstar) turned her head and saw Thicketstar standing over Flurrypelt. With a gasp, she charged towards Thicketstar and tackled him. Thicketstar simply stood there as Snowstar bit and scratched him, before she turned to face her son. Flurrypelt laid there, bleeding but well alive. Something seemed to come to Snowstar, as she had yowled, "Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!"

The exhausted ThunderClan warriors quickly fled, as both RiverClan and ShadowClan cheered. "Goldeneyes!" Snowstar screeched. The golden tabby immediately ran over to her leader.

"Yes?" she panted.

Snowstar gestured towards Flurrypelt. "Carry him, please. He's unable to walk."

Goldeneyes nodded. "Of course, Snowstar."

Flurrypelt and Goldeneyes watched as Snowstar left, before Goldeneyes grabbed Flurrypelt by the scruff and tried lifting him up. "You... You're really heavy. Did you know that?" Goldeneyes chuckled weakly.

"Get help, then." Flurrypelt told her.

Goldeneyes nodded. "Fernspots!"

Soon, both she-cats were getting ready to carry Flurrypelt when Thicketstar stood between them. They both gasped and dropped Flurrypelt, who moaned in pain. Stormeye stood next to Thicketstar, holding a bundle of leaves. He dropped it on the ground and rolled it towards Goldeneyes, who picked it up, confused. The two ShadowClan cats bowed their heads, both smiling, before leaving.

(Timeskip)

Before they had even left camp, Flurrypelt insisted to walk by himself as he knew it'd take forever to be carried. He walked all the way back to camp with two she-cats pressed against him, making sure he didn't stumble and fall. He appreciated it. Brokenleg saw the state that Flurrypelt was in and immediately told him to rest in his den until the rest of the cats were healed. It didn't take long for Brokenleg to turn to him. Goldeneyes quickly handed Brokenleg the bundle of leaves. He unwrapped it and gasped.

"Cobwebs, marigold, poppy seeds! Goldeneyes, where did you get these?"

Goldeneyes shrugged. "Thicketstar and Stormeye gave it to us."

"Well, I certainly don't see or scent deathberries or anything like that, so I'm not sure how this can be a trick." With that, Brokenleg and Goldeneyes began applying the herbs to Flurrypelt. "There's a lot of wounds, but none of them are bad. Still, we do not want any one of them to get infected."

Flurrypelt nodded subconsciously, still trying to wrap his head around why Thicketstar gave him the herbs after trying to attack him.


End file.
